Infinite Universes
by Frakme
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles, all AU. Takes scenes and events from Enterprise Seasons 1-4 and gives them a alternative outcome. Not in any particular order or in anyway related. Various pairings, het & slash. Only a small amount of smut. Humour & Drama and Angst. Chapters will state warnings and pairings (if relevant). It's back! Got some more drabbles to add!
1. End of a Dream

**First of a series of 100 word AU drabbles. **

**Archer/Tucker. Slight reference to "First Flight"**

* * *

**End of a Dream**

"I'm sorry Jon.. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear. I want you to know that the board considered their decision very carefully.. but it was decided that Enterprise and her mission would be better served with A.G. as captain."

"Thanks, Admiral." Jon stands up, his face a wooden mask. "What about Lieutenant Commander Tucker?"

"He'll be Enterprise's chief engineer. He's by far the best qualified candidate. He'll be promoted before he ships out."

"That's great.. I'm happy for him. Can I go, Admiral?"

"Dismissed, Commander."

So Enterprise leaves, taking Jon's dream and Jon's lover with her.


	2. Too Unexpected

**Archer, Reed, Tucker. No pairings. **

**References "Unexpected"**

* * *

**Too Unexpected**

"They're pregnant?" Jon looks at Phlox in disbelief.

"The evidence is incontrovertible, Captain."

"I can assure you, Captain, neither the Commander nor I did anything remotely resembling sexual activity!" Malcolm is red faced. Trip just looks miserable.

"Ah'len showed us this amazing holographic room and we played a game with some pebbles!" he says. "That's all!"

"Pebbles, Commander?"

"Yeah, we all stuck our hands in this box of pebbles and asked each other questions."

The captain called T'Pol on the bridge.

"We need to find the Xyrillian ship, now! It appears that two of my officers were unknowingly sexually assaulted!"


	3. Culture Clash

**Archer, T'Pol, Tucker. No pairings. References "The Cogenitor"**

* * *

**Culture Clash**

"Trip, I understand, but it's not our place to interfere!"

"But Cap'n, if you just see the way they treat the cogenitor-"

"Enough, Trip! Do you want me to confine you to quarters?"

"No, Cap'n!"

"Captain, Commander Tucker may be prejudiced in accordance with his cultural perceptions, but his concern is valid. I recommend that we end this contact. There is a risk of negative interference on both sides."

"You maybe right, T'Pol. I don't think we're ready for the Vissians. And judging by the way they appear to have marginalised a whole gender, maybe they're not ready for us."


	4. Target Acquired

**Sato/Reed. References "Sleeping Dogs"**

* * *

**Target Acquired**

Hoshi holds the phase pistol steady in her hands. Not easy to do, when her mind is being distracted by the warm, muscular body of Lieutenant Reed standing so very close. His breath tickles her ear and she can smell the piney scent of his shampoo.

He wraps his hands around hers on the pistol. Her own begin to sweat slightly, as she feels his elegant fingers pressing against her own.

"Don't grip too tight, now fire!"

She does so, hitting the target dead on. Then she feels his lips on her neck. Her heart races.

"My place or yours?"


	5. What a Mistake to Make!

**Tucker, T'Pol, reference to "Harbinger". Not a Tucker/T'Pol pairing in this one (though there will be in other chapters!)**

* * *

**What a Mistake to Make!**

"What the..?" Trip backed away from the naked woman in front of him. His eyes darted frantically around the room.

"Do you not want me, Commander?" A barely perceptible frown marred the Vulcan's beautiful face.

"No! I mean, you're no doubt hot. But I thought you knew?"

T'Pol picked up her robe and shrugged it back on, feeling discomfited.

"What am I supposed to know?"

"I'm gay, I'm only attracted to men!"

"I apologise, Commander, I was unaware."

"We'll keep it between us, okay?" he said and left.

She thought about her unsuccessful attempt at sexual experimentation.

Perhaps Lieutenant Reed...


	6. Cannon in Destruction Major

**Archer, Reed, Sato. References "Fight or Flight"**

**With thanks to Belen09 for the title.**

* * *

**Cannon in Destruction Major**

"Just a bunch of dead aliens," said Archer in disgust, paring his nails with his knife.

"Yes, sir," said Reed. "Sato found nothing in the computer apart from a few star charts. Their technology is inferior to ours."

"We'll leave, then. I don't particularly want to run into whoever killed this crew."

Sato shuddered at the memory of the suspended bodies, being drained of their lymphatic fluid.

"Blow it up, Reed. I know you've been dying for the opportunity."

Reed's smile was feral as he fired the phase cannon at the derelict, only wishing sound could travel in a vacuum.


	7. Absolute Zero

**Tucker, Reed. Deathfic. This one is a bit grim. References "Shuttlepod One"**

**Absolute Zero**

* * *

"You won't shoot me, Lieutenant?" says Trip.

"Yes, Commander." Malcolm fires the pistol at the engineer.

Trip falls and Malcolm tenderly wraps him in both blankets before going into the airlock. He doesn't notice the lack of breathing.

Two hours later, Jon looks in horror as he sees Malcolm in the open hatch of the rescued shuttlepod, his hands vacuum welded to the ladder.

Inside they find Trip. Phlox scans him and shakes his head. Noting the phase pistol on the floor he looks at the captain.

"When one is in a weakened state, the stun setting can be fatal."


	8. Wedded Bliss

**Trip/T'Pol. A nice light hearted one. References "Harbinger"**

**Wedded Bliss**

* * *

Trip sat at the table where T'Pol was eating.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Of course, Adun." T'Pol resumed eating, looking at the PADD she was holding.

"I hope that's just Vulcan for 'darling'," he said, with a grin.

"Its nearest equivalent would be 'husband' in your language."

"What?"

"We mated last night. Vulcans mate for life, where a telepathic bond is created. Last night I believe such a bond was created."

"We had sex once and now you say we're _married_?"

He realised the mess hall had gone completely silent.

"Okay….I _was_ hoping for a bachelor party first!"


	9. The Scales Must Balance

**Apologies, it is another grim one. References the Xindi arc. Tucker**

* * *

**The Scales Must Balance**

"Lizzie!"

Trip runs up to the blond woman and sweeps her into his arms, swinging her around.

"Do you know how worried I've been?" he scolds, putting her down. "And Mama and Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, Michael took me away for a surprise weekend break and then all the comms were a mess for weeks afterwards!"

He hugs her again.

"I'm just so glad you're safe!" He releases her and looks at her intently.

"I'm going after them, I'm gonna find those bastards who did this."

"Just promise you'll come back, Trip."

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Tucker, I regret to inform you…"


	10. Distant Relatives

**This one is much lighter. Travis, references "Terra Nova!**

* * *

**Distant Relatives**

"Fourth one from the left?" asked Hoshi. Travis nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. His name was Wallace Deakin, his sister was my great, great aunt!"

"So you could have relatives there! No wonder you're so interested in the fate of the colony!"

"Yeah… he went with his wife and son. I'm going to ask the captain if I can find out whether he had any descendents."

* * *

"Dear Mom and Dad, Just thought you'd like to know we have family on Terra Nova! Here's a picture of me with Great, Great Uncle Wallace's descendents! Enjoy! Love, Travis"


	11. Drifter

**Tucker. Angst! References "First Flight"**

**Thanks again to Belen09 for the title and the idea.**

* * *

**Drifter**

The Tyrene captain directs the alien to his faulty engine and watches him work. He is impressed at how quickly the skinny, yellow haired male finds the problem and fixes it.

He isn't familiar with the species; the alien merely says, with a disarming smile, that he 'isn't from this neighbourhood.'

After the repair, the alien nods and leaves with his payment, refusing the offer of a job.

He had a job once; until he lost it, trying to keep a friend's dream alive. But both dream and friend are dead, leaving Trip Tucker to wander the universe alone.


	12. Adventures in Time and Space

**Tucker, Reed, no slash. Technically it's a crossover! References "Future Tense"**

* * *

**Adventures in Time and Space**

Trip scratches his head in confusion.

"It's bigger on the inside than the outside!"

Malcolm climbs into join the engineer. They examine the instrumentation and Tucker pulls off a panel.

"That looks organic!"

Reed peers over Tucker's shoulder. He points at a strange protuberance.

"What's that, I wonder!"

Tucker tugs at it and the whole ship appears to shimmer. The two men look alarmed and get out, only to find the exterior changed to look like a blue telephone kiosk, with the word "POLICE" on it.

Just then they hear a voice.

"Oi! What are you doing with my TARDIS?"


	13. Drowning

**Reed/Sato. References "Affliction" and "Divergence"**

* * *

**Drowning**

He wants to ignore the door chime but it is too insistent. The door opens and Hoshi enters. The guilt he wears is even heavier when he sees her tearstained face.

"At least tell me you were going to say goodbye?"

He hesitates at the accusatory tone of her voice.

"I thought it would be easier if I didn't."

"Easier for you!"

Except it wasn't. He never took the easy path. If he had, he would be in the Royal Navy. Knowing his luck, he would have drowned on his first tour of duty.

Instead, he is drowning in guilt.


	14. The Female of the Species

**Tucker/T'Pol. References "In the Mirror, Darkly."**

* * *

**The Female of the Species...**

"Don't even know why I'm doing this!" Tucker says, as he opens the door to the brig. "C'mon!"

T'Pol follows, taking the phaser that the engineer offers.

"Is Archer dead?" she asks.

Tucker nods.

* * *

Sato whirls around when she hears the doors open. Not hesitating, T'Pol fires with deadly accuracy. On the viewscreen, Gardner looks shocked then speaks.

"Your loyalty will be rewarded, Commander!"

"That would be Empress," she corrects him with a smile.

Gardner looks gobsmacked, he glances at Tucker who approaches the weapons console and opens fire, destroying Starfleet HQ.

"You have done well, my pet," she says.


	15. Silent Enim Leges Inter Arma

**Archer, Reed, Tucker. References "Damage".**

**The title is borrowed from an episode of Deep Space Nine, thought I've reverted to Cicero's original phrasing. "The laws fall silent in times of war" This could be seen as a follow on to the drabble "The Scales Must Balance". Warning- it's pretty brutal.**

* * *

**Silent Enim Leges Inter Arma**

"I won't let you do this, Captain!" Tucker holds the phase pistol at Archer. His arm is steady but there is sweat beading on his brow.

"You can't stop me, Commander." The coldness in his captain's voice sends chills down the younger man's spine.

"You can't expect him to understand what's at stake here, Captain."

"Put the phaser down, Commander, I'm giving you a direct order!"

"You expect me to obey you, while you're prepared to leave these people to die?"

Reed fires his phase pistol at Tucker. Archer stares at the stunned man.

"Put him in the airlock, Lieutenant."


	16. My Life is a Lie!

**A bit of fun, slight reference to "First Flight"**

**Tucker/f, Reed/Tucker.**

* * *

**My Life is a Lie!**

"You'd look good blond!"

"You think so?"

"Trust me!"

He sat back in the chair and let his girlfriend do her work.

* * *

"Welcome aboard the Warp 5 project, Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir!"

Later that day he examines himself in the mirror, his roots are showing.

"I don't want them to know I dyed my hair! Only one thing for it!".

* * *

Years later, on board Enterprise, Malcolm is rooting through Trip's vanity unit, looking for the spare toothbrushes. His hands brush against an unfamiliar bottle, pulling it out, he stares at the label in shock.

"I'm love with a bottle blond!"


	17. Voyeur

**Tucker/f, Archer/Tucker, Reference, 'Precious Cargo'**

* * *

**Voyeur**

Jon strides through the jungle, zeroing on the two biosigns. He approaches a clearing near a stream. Reaching the edge, he stands in shock. In front of him he can see one human male and one alien female, copulating.

He knows he should do something, to alert them to his presence but his mouth is dry and he can't get the words out.

The man is bent over the woman, thrusting into her and Jon can't take his eyes off the strong, muscular buttocks and legs of his chief engineer.

Lust is overwhelming him and Jon knows he's in hell.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Paulc, special thanks to you, since I can't reply to yours. Re: your question on T'Pol's smile, well it is AU ;)**


	18. A Calamity in Yellow

**Reed, Archer, Phlox. References "Silent Enemy"**

* * *

**A Calamity in Yellow**

"Go on then, Malcolm!"

He smiles, thinking how thoughtful it was for the captain to arrange a pineapple cake for his birthday. It looks and smells delicious; with its delicate yellow frosting, it almost seems a shame to eat it.

Under the scrutiny of his... _friends_, he takes a bite, savouring the tangy taste.

However, no sooner than he swallows, his throat starts to swell and he begins to have difficulty breathing. Fortunately, Phlox notices his distress and reacts quickly with a hypo of antihistamine.

"Malcolm! What happened, Phlox?" asks Archer.

"It seems Lieutenant Reed is allergic to golden beets!"


	19. Second Guessing

**Silent Leges was far too brutal for some people (including me!) so I've written a coda. Reed/Tucker, references "Damage"**

* * *

**Second Guessing**

Trip slowly comes to, blinking and sees Malcolm watching him.

"You shot me!"

"You're lucky to be alive right now, the captain ordered me to kill you."

Trip looks shocked, had he underestimated just how far gone the captain was? He shivered.

"I do know what's at stake," says Trip. "I can't believe Jon-"

"Shhh," says Malcolm, seeing the engineer beginning to break down. "He knows I love you too much to have followed his orders. He just needed us both out of the way."

Malcolm holds his lover tenderly. He only hopes Jon doesn't make a liar of him.


	20. A Perk of the Job

**I'm not going to say the pairings in this one, it'll spoil the surprise :D There's not a particular reference except it is possibly a prelude to "Broken Bow"**

* * *

**A Perk of the Job**

"So what do ya think?" Trip grins at the captain who is gazing around his new quarters.

"It seemed bigger than on the plans!"

"Wait 'til ya see this!" The engineer leads the other man into the head. He sees the large shower enclosure and inspects it with interest.

"Big enough for two?"

Trip grins widely.

"You wouldn't have had a hand in that, would you?" says Jon.

"Maybe… though you need to thank the lovely Hoshi for giving me the idea in the first place!"  
Jon smiles and looks forward to testing out the shower with his new wife.


	21. For the Want of a Linguist

**Character death, tragedy. Archer, Forest. References 'Strange New World'**

**Belen09 - I tried to get the cave trolls in this one but I couldn't!**

* * *

**For the want of a linguist**

"I've regretfully accepted your resignation, Jon."

"Thank you, Admiral. I know you understand why…"

"I know. Jon, I can't tell you how sorry we are… no one could have foreseen this. How is Commander Tucker?"

"Heavily sedated and restrained. Phlox doesn't think there is anything we can do for him, the treatment was administered too late."

At this point, Jon's voice broke.

"Two of my crew and the subcommander are dead, and my best friend is now incurably insane. If only I could've persuaded Hoshi to come on board, I can't help but feel we could've gotten through to T'Pol..."

A/N reposted due to part of a sentence went missing and I've only just noticed! I am posting a brand new chapter too..


	22. Relax, Cap'n!

**Humour, Trip, no pairings. References 'Singularity'**

* * *

**Relax, Cap'n!**

Trip stared at the pieces of chair in the cargo bay, hands on his hips, a frown on his face. There was something missing.

"I need to think outta the box more!" he said out loud to himself. "Maybe I could add a mini resequencer so the cap'n can have a coffee without having to leave the bridge!"

He picked up the chair back. Maybe he could add a massage cushion as well. Can't have the cap'n getting back ache! All of a sudden, inspiration hit him.

"I've got it! Screw the chair, what the cap'n needs is a_ jacuzzi_!"


	23. He Can't Say She Didn't Warn Him

**Archer, T'Pol. Drama, deathfic. References "The Andorian Incident."**

* * *

**He Can't Say She Didn't Warn Him **

They look over the complex in astonishment. The Vulcans _have_ lied. Archer looks at T'Pol, seeing her phase pistol pointing at him. The other Vulcans reveal their weapons. They are outnumbered.

"You are too clever… too noble for your own good, Captain," she says, levelly. "It is unfortunate that your voyage of exploration must come to an end here."

The official explanation is that Enterprise was destroyed by the Andorians trying to protect a shrine, a Vulcan cruiser arrived too late to save them. Archer and his crew are hailed as heroes but the NX exploration program died with them.

* * *

**A/N Again thanks for all the reviews, got a few more ideas to turn into 100 word drabbles to add!**


	24. Size Doesn't Matter!

**Humour, Reed/Tucker with a hint of Mayweather/Sato. References "Acquisition"**

* * *

**Size Doesn't Matter!**

"Here's the next one," said Travis, as he brought out another box of stolen goods from the big eared aliens' ship. Trip put a hand in and pulled something out.

"What the hell?"

Malcolm turned to see Trip holding an object like it was an unpinned hand grenade. _It_ being a thirteen inch long, 2 inch in diameter, dildo.

"Hmm," said Malcolm. "Can't help but feel a little inadequate!"

Travis merely smiled.

"Speak for yourself, sir!"

"You're more'n big enough for me, darlin'!" interjected Trip, smiling at Malcolm.

Hoshi snatched the dildo away, not before giving Travis an appraising glance.


	25. Not Our Job

**Archer, Travis, T'Pol. Drama. References "Fortunate Son."**

* * *

**Not Our Job**

"If you don't need our help, Mr Ryan, we'll be on our way." Archer nodded curtly to the Fortunate's First Officer and the Enterprise officers left.

* * *

In the shuttlepod, Archer sighed.

"I don't like this at all, Travis, it just doesn't sit right with me."

"I know sir… but the Boomers can take care of themselves."

"The Nausiccans are known to Vulcan, Captain. Piracy is their stock in trade. It is unlikely that you with one ship could put a stop to all their activities."

"The Subcommander's right - we can't be everywhere at once!"

"When we have more ships...!"


	26. The Great Parenting Lie

**Trip/T'Pol E2 universe**

* * *

**The Great Parenting Lie**

"Trip, I would like to ask a question."

"Sure, darlin', what's on your mind?"

"Please explain the expression 'to sleep like a baby'"

"It means to sleep really well, T'Pol. Why do you ask?"

"That is contrary to my experience with Lorien. He appears to sleep on average, 2.7 hours, before requiring nursing to sleep again. Sometimes the sleep periods are even shorter."

"Yeah, I can see why that can be confusing."

An hour later, T'Pol nurses her small son, watching her husband snoring peacefully beside her.

Perhaps, she thought, the phrase should be "sleeps like a chief engineer."


	27. Valentine's Day

**Sato, Reed. Humour and smut.**

* * *

**Valentine's day**

"I think I'll talk to the Captain about putting a Valentine's Day celebration on this year," said Hoshi Malcolm snorted.

"I bloody hope not!" he said. Hoshi looked at him in surprise.

"Aww c'mon, where's your sense of romance?" she said, disappointed.

"I shot it out of a torpedo tube."

She sighed, shook her head and got up.

"Although...", Malcolm mused.

She waited for him to finish.

"Maybe if we did we should celebrate March 14th."

"Which is…?"

"Steak and a Blow Job day!"

Hoshi glared at him, then walked off.

Needless to say, Valentine's day didn't happen that year.


	28. Overdue

**Reed/Sato. I think I had a similar discussion with my husband when I was overdue with my first...**

* * *

**Overdue**

"Hot baths, hot curry, hot sex."

"Hot sex? How exactly does that help?

"Oxytocin released during orgasm can trigger uterine contractions, prostaglandins in semen can also trigger labour."

"Any preferred method of application?"

"To the cervix, although anecdotally, orally is said to be more effective. You know what else is more effective applied to the cervix?"

"I dread to think!"

"Pineapple."

"Pineapple!"

"Yep."

"You really want this baby out, don't you?"

"At nine days overdue and the size of a shuttlepod, what do you think?"

Malcolm looks lustfully at Hoshi.

"I knew there was a reason pineapple's my favourite fruit!"


End file.
